Jeremie Belpois
Jeremie Belpois (also spelled Jeremy Belpois or with an accented spelling Jérémie Belpois, pronounced as "Jerr-mee Bell-Pwah") is one of the main protagonists of Code Lyoko, and a Lyoko Warrior. Jeremie is 12 years old at the start of the series, but with the intellectual and scientific, gifted and talented mind of someone far beyond his years. He acts as the guide in Lyoko, since he is able to run the computer that no one else can (besides Aelita). It is also Jeremie's discovery of the Supercomputer that commences the group's quest to materialize Aelita into the real world, which is revealed in X.A.N.A. Awakens. He's noble, but sometimes has a short temper. He is also the most vulnerable to being possessed by X.A.N.A., the reason for his susceptibility is unknown, but it is believed that his lack of experience in fighting X.A.N.A's monsters on Lyoko may contribute to this. He is Aelita's love interest Description Jeremie is first introduced as part of Odd and Ulrich's class. He succeeds in every class, except Gym and Italian, and is considered a gifted student by a lot of teachers and the school psychologist, who decides that he needs to go to a special school for gifted children (as seen in Plagued). He is often considered, and sometimes for good reasons, the teachers’ pet, and therefore he had few friends before befriending the rest of the Lyoko Warriors. Jealously looked upon by Herb, one of Sissi's group members, Jeremie is perceived as a boring and inaccessible intellectual by the other school kids, except his group of friends. Despite this, however, Jeremie's character is portrayed as a kind and compassionate, somewhat naïve individual, and his friends look up to his brains. Wearing simple clothes and big glasses, his clothes reflect his modest and discreet character. Nevertheless, Jeremie is nothing of a stereotype because, other than his academic performance, he has a really well asserted personality. His character can be compared to Yumi's, due to their stubbornness and devotion to studies. An introvert, Jeremie spends most of his time in front of his computer screen, under the friendly glance of Einstein, the portrait of whom hangs over his bed. He spends most of the series programming, and the viewer will often see him going without sleep at night, all to achieve the goal of freeing Aelita and destroying X.A.N.A. once and for all. If not working, he is often conversing with Aelita, for whom he develops particular feelings as they spend hours talking, with Jeremie enlightening her about the "real world" to prepare her for her future life on Earth. Personality Jeremie, being the stereotypical nerd, in what he has in book smarts, he lacks in common knowledge. He sometimes tends to forget that there are others that are not as smart as him, making comments on the simplicity of the supercomputer to the other Warrior who couldn't possibly understand it with out detailed guidance (with the exception of Aelita and Laura). He can also be seen as a hot-head at times, as well as a workaholic, with defeating X.A.N.A. constantly on his mind, causing him to sometimes snap on the other warriors. He also appears to be very mature, despite being the youngest. Equipment and Experiments Jeremie has various tools that aid him in his differing exploits, the most notable of which is his laptop, which he carries with him all the time in case there is a X.A.N.A. attack. It is one of his primary technological ports, the other two being the computer in his dorm and the interface at the Lab. In Evolution, he is also seen having a phone app, alerting him when their is an attack, and can also apparently use it to 'call' the Lyoko Warriors when they are in Lyoko, a Replika, or the Cortex. Despite being seemingly weaponless, Jeremie often has the equipment necessary to fight off the latest attack. He is known for making good use of the tools around his present location, such as in Plagued, where he discovered the X.A.N.A.-possessed rats' weakness - light - by using a common flashlight. He is also known to have an interest in building robots, a seen in Swarming Attack, The Robots, and Killer Music. Most of these droids are composed of various high-tech devices. Jeremie also has a radiation suit for unknown reasons. Where he gets the money to buy such expensive tools is unknown. Since most things Jeremie uses are immediately used and not tested, some of them inevitably fail. For example, his bee-distracting robot in Swarming Attack ran out of batteries, resulting in the near-death of Ulrich (who was saved by Yumi). His attempt to create a monster to keep X.A.N.A.'s monsters at bay, while Aelita deactivated towers, the Marabounta, also had disastrous results; almost suffocating Aelita in Lyoko. Also in Nobody in Particular, his program to virtualize things into Carthage is used on Ulrich, separating his body and mind, allowing X.A.N.A. to destroy most of the Core of Lyoko. His materialization program for Aelita also had various attempts, most of which had failed, until Code: Earth. Jeremie has shown his computing skills, by developing a wide variety of different Codes and Programs, that have both helped and hindered the success of Team Lyoko. In Tip-Top Shape, Jeremie began to experiment with towers by activating them - when he does, the aura around the tower turns green. Jeremie has only managed to activate towers three times, each of which was attacked by X.A.N.A. Also in Tip-Top Shape, X.A.N.A. took over the tower, that Jeremie was using to give Odd powers against Yolanda Perraudin. In Revelation, X.A.N.A. attempted to take over the tower Jeremie and Aelita were using to decode Franz Hopper's Diary. This attack, however, was thwarted by Franz Hopper himself. In Double Take, Jeremie activated a tower to create a clone of himself. X.A.N.A. used William Dunbar to attack and possess the tower, so he could control it, but the tower was deactivated by Aelita, and then reactivated by Jeremie, so they could create a copy of William so that the principal of Kadic did not investigate the real William's disappearance. Like Aelita, Jeremie uses a scooter to get to and from the Factory, but unlike the rest of the group, he is a bit afraid of jumping over the obstacles in the sewers. Etymology Jeremie, Jeremy, and Jérémie are all French or English variants of the Hebrew name Jeremiah (ירמיהו), which roughly means God exalts me. Jeremiah is also a major prophet in Judaism, Islam, and Christianity who is associated with the phrase "Attack you they will, overcome you they cannot," a reference to Jeremie's ability to continually keep X.A.N.A. at bay throughout the series. The surname Belpois is a French surname of unknown origin and etymology, although it is relatively common in northeastern France. Trivia *In the French version of Code Lyoko, he was voiced by Raphaëlle Bruneau. *In Japanese, he was voiced by Yoshiko Kamei. He was named Jeremī in that dub. *After Code Lyoko became popular in countries other than France, the production team decided to officially change his name to Jérémy (Anglicised as Jeremy), but a lot of long-time fans still use the old spelling of Jérémie or Jeremie. All official post-season 1 media refers to him as Jérémy or Jeremy for this reason. *Jeremie has earned the nickname "Einstein", due to his impressive intellect. In the second season, Sissi starts calling Aelita "Mrs. Einstein"- a hint towards their romantic relationship. Jeremie also has a poster of Albert Einstein on the wall in his room. *Jeremie's father was seen at the near-end of the episode Franz Hopper and was also seen in the episode Distant Memory. His mother, however, has not yet been shown, but she is confirmed to be alive. *Despite being in love with Aelita, Jeremie can be very forceful and downright nasty to her in certain situations. For example, in Déjà Vu, he orders Aelita to hand over the controls to him in a very angry tone, and then orders Ulrich and Yumi to drag her out of there by force. Aelita does similar things to him as well, like knocking him out and yelling at him. *Jeremie often gets self-absorbed and orders around the other members of the group around, such as in Image Problem, often giving orders as if the group was a military organization. *The line about Jeremie wearing "underwear with kangaroos printed on them" is a mistranslation. It originally meant "kangaroo" style, or "brief" underwear, sometimes derisively known as "tighty-whities". *From Teddygozilla to Holiday in the Fog, Jeremie's voice was a little high pitched, however, during the rest of season 1 and 2, Jeremie's voice was much deeper. This is a result of his voice actress trying to mimic a French accent. From season 3 onward, his voice was slightly deeper than his voice in Teddygodzilla to Holiday in the Fog, but not as deep as in season 2. *When Ulrich said he would tell Jeremie to switch to boxers, it looks like he did, as seen in Tip-Top Shape, when he is in orange boxers. *He has been virtualized three times (Frontier, Ghost Channel and Mister Pück), and only two of the three times he was able to get to Lyoko without any problems. *Despite his apparent athletic incompetence, Jeremie has been shown to be a talented swimmer. *Jeremie's Lyoko form has yet to be shown and will likely never be shown. As he stated, he would never go to Lyoko again and prefers his job of virtualizing the team, their weapons, and vehicles. Only information about Jeremie's Lyoko form is Odd's statement that it looks ridiculous. *In the novels, Jeremie's Lyoko form is identical to the Disney incarnation of Peter Pan. *Jeremie created Kiwi 2. *Jeremie is the only one of the team's boys who's successful at a scientific school subject, and is the only one of boys who's not good at gym. *In the episode Cold War, Jeremie stated that his grade point average is 99.87 out of 100. *In the episode Marabounta Jeremie doesn't realize that he has created a Lyoko-consuming monster. *Jeremie may have a crush on Yumi as his Clone was flirting with her. *It is revealed in Evolution that Aelita calls him "Proxy-Pie" when they are alone. *Jeremie was a main character in Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity, but he wasn't a playable character. *Jeremie's first production appearance was in Les enfants, the prototype to Garage Kids. He was the character who loaded the film reel. This is noteworthy because even in early character incarnations, he was always the technically capable one. Gallery >> More images of Jeremie in Season 1 >> More images of Jeremie in Season 2 >> More images of Jeremie in Season 3 >> More images of Jeremie in Season 4 >> More images of Jeremie in Evolution Garage Kids Garagekids107 Garagekids95 Garagekids83 Garagekids71 Garagekids70 Garagekids58|Gets Saved by Yumi. Garagekids54|Jeremy Falls. Garagekids48 Garagekids46 Garagekids41 Garagekids26 Garagekids25 Garagekids19 Garagekids18 Garagekids16 Garagekids15 Gk1.png Others Jeremie Opening Title.png|Jeremie in Season 1 opening credits. Jeremy ID Card.jpg|Jeremie's ID card. Jeremie clip image004-1-.jpg|Jeremie's season 1 cutscene. Jeremy loading screen.jpg|Jeremie's seasons 2-3 cutscene (note the spelling change to Jeremy). Jeremie S4.jpg|Jeremie's season 4 cutscene. Jeremy personality.png|Presentation of Jeremie. CodeLyoko 19 Frontier 3.jpg|Jeremie, which is trapped in limbo, started to get deleted. 13 jeremie is deleting himself.png|Jeremie starting to get deleted. 12 yumi's sketch.png|Yumi's sketch of Jeremie in Frontier. Jeremiecard2-1-.jpg|Jeremie's ID card in Season 1. jeremy 901.png|Jeremie's logo. CodeLyoko 19 Frontier.jpg|Jeremie's and Aelita's first face-to-face meeting. 17 jeremie and aelita.png|Jeremie and Aelita in Limbo. Jeremy in Virtual Limbo-1-.jpg|Jeremie is trapped in limbo! 8 jeremie floats in space.png|Jeremie in limbo in Frontier. Gobelins 22.jpg|Concept artwork of Jeremie. ca:Jeremie Belpois el:Τζέρεμι Μπελπουά es:Jeremie Belpois fi:Jeremy Belpois fr:Jérémie Belpois gl:Jeremie Belpois it:Jeremie Belpois nl:Jeremie Belpois pl:Jeremy Belpois pt:Jeremie Belpois ro:Jeremie Belpois ru:Жереми Белпуа sr:Џереми Белпоа Category:Characters Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Males Category:Playable character in game Category:Heroes Category:Jeremie Belpois Category:Needs Captions Category:Belpois Family Category:Garage Kids Category:Things appear in game Category:Students Category:X.A.N.A.'s vessels